


Return to Haly's Circus: A DC Bombshells Love Story

by Graysonette



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: DC Bombshells - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonette/pseuds/Graysonette
Summary: It is 1940 in Gotham. Koriand'r, an alien in disguise as a circus performer, travels back to Gotham City to perform for one night only at Haly's Circus. In a time when tensions are high against those who are different, she must conceal her alien origins in the daylight and at night under the big top, she must conceal her feelings for her one true love, Dick Grayson. (inspired by the DC Bombshells variant covers of Dick Grayson and Koriand'r)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bludhaven

Kory enters her tent at Malcolm’s Oddity Emporium after her final performance. All of her personal belongings packed and ready to go, except for her costume. She begins to remove her jewelry piece by piece. She unclasps her pearl studded choker.  
After tonight, it’s Gotham. 398 days. That's how long it's been. How can something feel like a separate lifetime, yet still so familiar? Just breathe Kory. You will be fine. It’s just another show.  
Kory places her choker in her jewelry box. The pearls clink against bangles. Kory snaps her jewelry box closed. Someone is behind her.  
“Can I help you?” Kory asks sternly.  
Malcolm O’Herron stands behind her, close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin. “I came by to give you tonight’s pay. Surely you don’t want to leave here without it.” Though her back is to him, she can feel the fabric of his coat brushing against her.  
“Surely, I do not. But could you tell me why you are standing so close to me? You know what they say about standing too close to fire?”  
Malcolm laughs. His grey beard tickling her shoulder as he chuckles. “You are quite charming darling, but I’m not afraid of fire. In fact, I find it mesmerizing. Enticing enough to embrace it.” He trails a finger down her arm and rests his hand on top of hers. “Your performance tonight was quite tantalizing. One might even say…arousing.”  
Kory’s hair begins to flame. She can feel heat surging towards her scalp and her palms.  
“I have a proposition for you. I know it can be hard for a working girl such as yourself. I could offer you an additional payment…if you provide a personalized showing before you go. I’m not known to be frugal.”  
Kory grabs his wrist and twists his arm behind his back. He winces as she holds his arm captive.  
“Well, I have a proposition for you. You learn to be a decent human or I will break every bone in your feeble body.”  
“So the flame-haired goddess has the strength of a man.”  
Kory tightens her hold on his arm. “Incorrect. I have the strength of a flame-haired goddess. I have yet to meet a man whose strength compares to mine.” She pushes him to the floor. He coddles his hurt arm. His expression of pain becomes a grimace.  
“I could ruin you. You will never work another circus this side of town. You’ll just be a freak in the shadows. Mulling the streets for scraps and coins.”  
“I don’t think so.” Kory’s eyes begin to glow green and her hands emit orbs of light to match. Malcolm is petrified.  
“My God! What are you? You’re not a freak…you’re a monster.”  
“You know nothing about me. And I will work here again. In fact, this time next year when I make my rounds you will pay me double. And if you cause me or anyone else any trouble, I will come back early and I will obliterate you. Is that understood?”  
Malcolm nods.  
She aims one arm near his shoes and fires a stream of steady energy. Malcolm sweats, his eyes wide, the beginnings of a scream rumbling in his throat. She brings the beam between his legs and stops just short of his pants.  
“You know, the thought of at least maiming you is tantalizing. One could even say…arousing.” She lowers her hand. “But unlike you, I understand the consequences of not controlling myself. Now please leave my tent before I change my mind.”  
Malcolm scrambles to his feet and scurries out of her tent. Kory continues to pack her belongings. She snaps her suitcase shut and disappears into the night.

Gotham

People aren’t too fond of freaks outside the Big Top. They have a funny way of loving you on stage and hating you the minute you pass them in the daylight.  
Kory walks past a group of men. They give her looks of disgust. A town crier outside of the circus begins yelling to the public. “Come one, come all to Haly’s Circus! Tonight, come see The Starfire! This flame haired beauty is bound to amaze! For one night only!”  
She sees the children pointing at her poster and smiling as their parents pull them away. She sees the men’s eyes linger as they trail the length of her body as printed. Her fishnet stocking covered leg, the focal point of the page.  
Another man bumps into her shoulder, hard. She catches his eye. His gaze filled with hate. Her eyes flash green at him. Instincts urging her to fight. His face contorts in shock at her alien eyes.  
He spits in her direction, “Freak.”  
It takes every bit of her strength not to turn him to dust. She closes her eyes and remembers a calm voice. The voice that taught her control. You are not a killer. That’s who they turned you into. But you don’t have to be that anymore. Not here. Even in memory his voice is calming and soothing. Home. She pushes the thought of him away. She has a show to put on. A traveler has no place for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Haly’s Circus

Her hair is aflame. She spins and the fire spirals around her body. She picks up a stick and lights each end on fire with her hair. She twirls the stick in one hand, hip cocked to the side, she struts and tosses the flaming stick high into the air. She dances seductively, trailing fire behind her. She begins to sway more freely and the flames grow brighter. She bows with one arm extended before her, catching the flaming baton. She bows once more, and readies herself to practice again.  
“Well look who decided to come back to town?”  
Startled by the sudden presence, Kory's hands begin to glow green with bolts of energy.  
“Whoa, is that any way to treat an old friend?” A figure steps into the light and she sees his familiar green hair and matching skin. He is a lot taller than he was when she last saw him. One sharp tooth eases out of the corner of his mouth as he smirks.  
“Gar!” She flies to him and envelops him.  
“Easy with the super strength.” Gar struggles to breathe while trapped in her tight embrace. She pulls back and squeezes his face.  
“You have grown so much, Baby Gar!” She thumbs the skin above his lip. “Is that…is that a mustache! I have been gone far too long!” She squeezes him again.  
“Yeah, you have. And could you please keep it down.” He pulls away from her and smooths out his button-up shirt. “I’m a man now. I’ve got a reputation to uphold. The Baby Gar thing has to die. Preferably a tragic, tragic death.”  
“But you will always be Baby Gar to me.”  
Gar stares at her blankly. “Kory. No. Just no. Look at me. I’m 5’11 with a mustache.”  
“Okay. So, are you still Gar or is it Garfield now?”  
“The name’s Gar. Just Gar. I’m not that old.”  
“Good to know something hasn’t changed.”  
Gar gives her a mischievous smirk. “What else are you hoping hasn’t changed?”  
Kory stiffens.  
“Kory. He misses you.”  
She sorts through her bag, looking for a new stick to light. “Did he tell you that?," she asks.  
Gar laughs. “He wouldn’t be Dick if he did. But I know he does. I might have been Baby Gar to you, but I’ve always seen what the two of you couldn’t.”  
Kory laughs. “Your humor exceeds you.” She finds a stick and tests its weight.  
“It’s okay to be afraid, Kory. Love hurts.”  
“What do you know of love?”  
Gar gives a sly smile. She detects a slight blush to his green cheeks, before he tries to laugh it off. “Hey, a lot has changed since you left.” He places a hand on her shoulder. “But some things haven’t. You should really talk to him.”  
“I don’t know where he is.”  
“He’ll be right here in this room in an hour. That’s his practice slot.”  
Kory’s face softens. Dick is back on the trapeze. A lot has changed.  
“And Kory.”  
“Yes?”  
“Talk to him.”  
She half-heartedly nods. “Of course, I will.”  
“I mean it. It’ll do you some good.”  
“Okay. And who’s this person that has stolen your heart?”  
Gar smiles and turns to leave. Deflecting the question. “Talk to him.”  
“Gar? You didn’t answer me.”  
Gar walks out of the Big Top. He does not turn around. “You better talk to him, Kory. I don’t want to hear it if you don’t.”  
Kory sighs and slumps into the stool behind her, wondering what she will do when she finally crosses paths with her former lover.

Kory walks towards the Big Top from her tent. The closer she gets to the back entrance, the slower her pace becomes. She finally reaches the back entrance and her hand freezes against the yellow and red striped material. She inhales deeply. Exhales deeply. Then she enters. It is quiet, empty and dark. She walks to the edge of the shadowed area. She freezes once more. She sees him.   
He soars through the air. Unafraid. Free. The ground inches closer and closer. He does not blink. He shoots downward like a bullet aiming for the dirt below. At the last second, he looks up and catches the trapeze as it swings into his reach. He launches himself into a series of flips. He is effortless. He is beautiful. She is mesmerized by his freedom. For her flying is natural to her physiology. Falling is not a concern. But for him, falling is possible and deadly. But he never falters and that is why he never falls. He trusts himself and his art, even after what happened. She can’t help but feel for him. She remembers when the thought of being up there again frightened him.   
He lands on the ground. Arms straight in the air. Frozen in his landing pose. He slowly lowers his arms and dusts his hands. He begins to walk in her direction. He stops and grabs his canteen. She watches as he drinks. He wipes his lips dry and she recalls the last time their lips touched. He runs through his routine again and again, and she watches from the shadows. Her heart beats fast from being in his presence after so long. She wants to be bold. Unafraid. Step out from the shadows and speak. But instead, she shrinks into the darkness and watches as he leaves.

Kory and Gar sit at the bar in The Den. “You didn’t talk to him, did you?” asked Gar.  
Kory shakes her head. “I faltered. The moment arrived and I faltered.” She drops her head on to the bar's surface in defeat. Buried beneath her ruby colored hair she speaks, her voice muffled through the strands. “I don’t know what’s become of me.”  
“Kory, Kory, Kory. You goddess in disguise. You’ve got to realize what you have to work with. Every man in The Den is sneaking glances at you every chance they get, some…not so much sneaking. I’d keep an eye out for those ones. But what I’m trying to say is you got your heart broken and you miss him. You want him. I’d even say you love him.” Gar leans in closer. “Is that true?”  
Kory lifts her head, swiping one hand through her hair she flips it back. Her red tresses fall onto her back, revealing her beautiful golden hued face. “It’s true for me, but I don’t know if it is for him.” She looks to Gar with a pitiful expression. He softens and leans over to pour two more shots. He slides one to her and grabs the other.  
“Look, whether he does or not, he is lucky to have your affection. Anyone would be. You will find the love you deserve, and if it’s with him…its yours. But you’ve got to tell him.” Their glasses clink. They both knock back their drinks.  
“What’s gotten you so wise all of a sudden, Gar?”  
He leans on the bar with one shoulder, eyes heavy lidded, and heart open. “Well Kory, a lot has changed about me since you left.”  
“Gar!”  
“What? I’m talking about love. It can change a person.”  
“You’re talking about more than just love.”  
Gar smirks to himself and pours another shot and drinks. “Enough about me. Let’s get going. We’ve got a show to do.”

Kory and Gar walk through the grounds, passing different tents and booths. Performers of different heights and sizes are busy moving in all directions, prep time is running out and showtime is approaching. Kory and Gar near a tent where a faint glow peeks through the opening. A familiar figure emerges, almost walking into them. He makes eye contact with Kory. They are both instantly entranced.  
“Kory.” His ice blue eyes peer into her and she feels herself melt.  
Gar bumps Kory’s shoulder, urging her to speak.  
“Umm, it’s good to see you, Dick,” said Kory.  
“It’s always good to see you." Dick clears his throat. "I actually saw your flyer up a while ago and was hoping I’d run into you.” He runs his fingers through his hair and looks away. “It’s been so long.” 399 days she thinks to herself. “Yes. It’s been too long.” They stare into each other for a moment. “How have things been here?” she asks.  
“Great.” He seems as though he will add something. But he doesn’t. His eyes say I miss you, but his lips say, “It’s great to see you, Kory. It really is.”  
They stare into each other. Silent and entranced by one another.  
Gar observes them as their silence continues. He places his arm around Dick, “Well, if it isn’t like old times. You know what would make this reunion even better? If we all got together at The Den later tonight. To celebrate. What do you say?” He looks from Dick to Kory and back again.  
“I’d like that,” said Kory.  
Gar ruffles Dick’s hair. “Come on, Dick. I know you’re not exactly Mr. Social, but Kory’s only in town for one night.” Gar looks at Dick, seriousness in his eyes. “Let’s not waste it.”  
Dick looks at Kory. “I’ll be seeing you after the show then.”  
Kory watches as Dick walks off. Gar crosses his arms and looks between the two of them. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you two.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kory's performance, Dick attempts to convince her to turn her one night only contract into a permanent stay.

Haly’s Circus

All is dark. Then there is fire. Kory’s hair lights up in flames. The crowd gasps. The lights come on and Kory smiles seductively to the audience. She winks at them and the music starts. She moves freely and seductively. Something has changed in her since practice that afternoon. She is carefree. She knows Dick is there, watching. She sways her hips as she struts to her chair. She slips into the seat and extends one of her lengthy golden legs into the air. She arches her back and maneuvers herself into another position. She whips her hair and sashays from the chair. She makes eye contact with Dick. She can tell he’s enjoying the show. He looks at her with longing. Not the creepy sort of longing she was used to being met with on the road, but the sort of longing she missed. She winks at him and he gives her a smile. Kory spins faster and faster to the beat of the music. She bends over seductively to grab two batons. She lights both ends of each baton with the flames of her hair. While swaying her hips to the music, she twirls the batons as the crowd gasps. She tosses them in the air. She poses and catches one, then leans forward arm extended and catches the other. Kory winks at the crowd and goes into her finishing pose as the song ends. The crowd yelps and cheers and whistles. She blows out the flames and blows the audience a kiss before leaving the ring.

She walks up to Dick. “Did you enjoy the show Mr. Grayson?” He leans into her. “You’re incredible, Kory. You always have been.” They stare into each other as Haly announces the conclusion of the night’s show.

Kory places one hand on Dick’s shoulder and gently places her other palm against the skin of his neck before bringing her lips to his ear “I’m only here one night, Dick. What do you want to do with it?”  
Dick brings his hands to her waist. He tilts his head, his lips brushing the skin of her cheek and ear. “Convince you to stay.”

Kory feels a fire growing within her. She becomes more aware of his skin beneath her fingers and the weight of his hands on her hips. She looks into his blue eyes. She feels herself being pulled into him. She rests her forehead against his before whispering into him. “Convince me.”

He grabs her hand and his eyes light up with youthfulness. “Follow me.” She finds herself giggling as she follows him out of the tent and into the night.

They wade through the crowd, passing tents and booths. They run past a booth as a young redhead attempts to hand out a stick of candy candy. Dick stealthily grabs the stick of pink fluff and says “Thanks Wally!” as he runs by with Kory.

“Dick. I told you to stop doing that,” Wally yells.

“You could catch me if you really wanted to,” Dick retorts.

“Hi Wally!” Kory yells back as they continue to run away.

“Hey Kory. Teach Dick some decency would ya?” Wally yells after them.

They run away from the circus grounds towards the city. Dick stops running and offers the cotton candy to Kory. “For you my lady,” he bows before her with his arm extended.

“Well aren’t you the gentleman? And here I thought you were a common street criminal.” 

Dick laughs, “I get free cotton candy from Wally’s stand. He just prefers I get it the old-fashioned way. But where’s the fun in that?” 

Kory takes a bite. It melts on her tongue and she sighs. “This stuff never stops being magical.”

Dick smiles at her. “Yeah, I get that feeling.”

Kory smiles back at him. They continue walking hand in hand. Dick occasionally stealing bites from the cotton candy and Kory giggling every time.

Gotham City

“Umm, is this what you wanted to show me?” Kory asks. She looks up at the old vacant building before them.

Dick smirks. “Not exactly. Meet you at the top.” He parkours off of the dumpster and on to a drain pipe and scales the remainder of the wall before pulling himself up. Kory flies and meets him on the roof. Dick grabs Kory’s hand and walks her to the other end of the roof. There they can see the circus grounds. The grounds are littered with lights against the dark and grey backdrop of Gotham.

“Wow, it’s beautiful from up here. It really makes the rest of the city look…”

“Gloomy?” Dick asks.

“Yes. And drab.” Kory says.

Dick laughs a little to himself. “But it’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Yes. It’s very…welcoming.” She thinks of how accepting people are at Haly’s and how the world outside fails to be the same.

“Ready for the next stop?”

“Next stop?” she asks.

“Follow me,” Dick says with a smirk before running to the edge of the building. Kory’s heart sinks as Dick leaps across the expanse below. He lands and turns to face her smiling.

Kory finds herself smiling as well. She feels her heart begin to beat faster and her skin grow warm as she goes into flight. Dick hops from building to building and she soars at his side. She feels free being able to fly out in the open. It wouldn’t be safe to do so in the day, but in the night it is safe and liberating. 

Dick does a flip and lands on another rooftop.

“Well aren’t you quite the showman?” Kory says.

“In my line of work, you can’t do anything without adding a little flare.”

They exchange a smile. Then Kory notices the music. A smooth jazz number plays. “What’s this place?” she asks.

“It’s a new spot they opened a few months back. I figured you’d like it. It’s really nice to come up here and just listen to the music and think.” He walks towards her. “But I always thought it’d be better with you.” He takes her hand and spins her around. Kory giggles as he pulls her into him. They sway together playfully to the ballad. He spins her again as the music swells and leans to dip her before bringing her up to face him again. They stare into each other, lost in the moment. “It’s good to have you here, Kory. It really is.” 

Kory lies her head on his chest. “I’ve missed you, Dick Grayson.”

He murmurs into her hair. “I’ve missed you too, Kory.”

They sway some more with their eyes closed as they hold one another. They are silent, the moment wrapped with the sounds of jazz. 

They pull away from each other. “There’s one more thing I want to show you.”

Kory gets a seductive look in her eye. “What might that be?” she asks coyly.

Dick laughs softly, “Not that. Well, not yet at least. I’ve got something else for you to see.” He holds her hand and leads her to the middle of the rooftop. He sits down and pats the ground beside him. They both lie down and look up. The sky is littered with stars. They lie there and listen to the music and look at the sky. “I know looking at the stars always reminded you of home, and since I found this spot I hoped I could show it to you one day.”

“This view is lovely, Dick. And the stars do make me think of Tamaran.” Kory leans into Dick, resting her head on his shoulder. She runs her fingers along his chest, closes her eyes, and breathes him in. “But being with you is what makes me think of home.”

Dick leans over and brings her face to his. “I missed you so much, Kory.” They both lean in. Their lips meet. First they brush softly, tentative. Then they become hungry. It has been too long. Kory pulls Dick towards her. He leans over her, running his hand along her outer thigh. He kisses her neck as she reaches to unfasten his costume. He unties the top of her costume from around her neck and pulls it down enough to expose her breasts. He kisses her chest and slides his hands down her body. He slips his fingers between the fabric of her leotard. His fingers enter her body. He plays with her and her breathing becomes heavy. “I want you, now,” she says. 

He undoes her costume. Pearls clink against each other as the fabric becomes a pile on the concrete. He positions himself between her thighs and enters her slowly, carefully. Their lips meet again and their tongues dance as Kory runs her hand through his hair with one hand and braces herself with the other. He enters her faster. Kory breaks from their kiss as her breathe hitches. Her thighs tighten around him. Her hand slips down to the hairs on his neck and then down to his back. She pulls him closer, digging her nails into his skin. He leans into her and kisses the skin of her breasts. He pulls away briefly and hikes her legs over his shoulders. He reaches under her, grabbing her backside as he continues to thrust into her. She arches into him. Her hair flames and her skin grows warm. She moans as he fulfills her body’s desire for him.

They lie with their arms locked around each other’s bodies. Dick whispers into the skin of Kory’s neck, “I want you to stay.”

“Perhaps I need some more convincing,” she smiles at him mischievously. 

“Let’s get back to the grounds first. We can go to my tent and I’ll convince you until morning.”

“Let’s lie here a little longer. There’s something about looking at the stars and being next to you. It feels like it used to.” She presses her body against his as he holds her close. She listens to his breathing and the rhythm of his heart. He is really there. With her. Just like before. “You know. This planet did not feel like home until you.”

Dick gives her a squeeze. “This place has been home to me all my life. But when you left…it didn’t feel like it anymore. Something changed.”

“Dick, you don’t mean that.” Kory sits up and feels around for her costume. 

“I don’t say things I don’t mean.” Something changes in Kory. 

“Yeah Dick, I know you don’t say things you don’t mean.” She sits up and feels around for her costume. 

“Don’t do that. I know what you think and it’s not true.” She ties her costume around her neck and brushes out the ruffles that cover her backside.

“It’s not? So how do you feel about me?” Dick is quiet. “See. I should have known that nothing has changed.” She picks up her gloves and garters. “You know. All of this means nothing if you don’t love me.” 

She walks towards the edge of the building. “Kory, wait!” Dick says. He reaches for her, but she goes into flight and his hand just barely misses hers.


End file.
